


Damn

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying on some fake rock for take after take is never fun. But with David on top of him, wriggling like he <em>wants</em> Joe to go out of his mind, it's excruciating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

_Damn him_

Joe shoves the door closed and opens up Sheppard's BDU pants. His cock is hard. As it has been for what feels like hours.

Lying on some fake rock for take after take is never fun. But with David on top of him, wriggling like he _wants_ Joe to go out of his mind, it's excruciating.

Joe grips his dick, getting right to the point, whipping his hand up and down. He doesn't have much time.

They just have a short break. They aren't concentrating enough. How is Joe supposed to concentrate when David keeps pushing and distracting, thighs and hands everywhere? Their lines seem to vanish into thin air. Joe's probably went the same way as his blood, flooding his dick. He could swear David messes up to keep lying on Joe. The bastard.

Joe's cock is aching. He tried to calm down his erection for so long that now the climax seems elusive. He imagines lying beneath David again, David between his legs. He imagines reaching down and gripping that ass. He imagines opening both their pants, pushing them away. He imagines David's fingers not just on him, but _in_ him.

Fuck, he wants that so badly.

_Damn himself_

It's not David. It's his own fault. He's spent hours in such a position and it was just uncomfortable and anything but arousing. And David never messes up his lines. It's not David's fault that Joe cannot keep his head straight when David's body is close and his own body tells him it wants wants _wants_. It's just him.

And he shouldn't do this, but he has to come.

He imagines David pushing into him, jerking his cock and whispering—

"Joe!"

David is shouting and _damn_ , not _now_.

"I'll be out in a minute." It almost sounds normal.

"Let me in." Forceful. He won't take no for an answer. And fuck, if he wanted to confront Joe for getting hard beneath him, why didn't he say so _before_ Joe was actively working on solving the problem. Or _after_.

Joe stuffs his dick in his pants as well as he can and pulls Sheppard's black shirt over the bulge, hoping David won't notice.

He opens the door, and David comes in. Pushes in, to be exact.

He doesn't notice. He _knows_.

He shoves Joe against the wall, lifts his shirt, opens his pants, and takes the hard cock in his hand. A few strokes and Joe pushes back and into the hand, fucking it, gripping David's arms, and finally comes, shooting all over David's hand and their uniforms.

_Damn them both_


End file.
